


hiding place

by mirkku



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkku/pseuds/mirkku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this at 3am so im sorry and im sorry that i wont go trough this but bear whit me--</p><p>and sorry for the probably bad plot-<br/>even if it is plotless-<br/>but i liked the ending so i'll post it~</p>
            </blockquote>





	hiding place

Jean was running trough the dark alleys of Trost breathlessly, it would probably have been his last time running there if it wasnt for his freckled friend. For as long as Jean could remember he had been fighting whit the Jeager kid from his neigborhood and when they grew up their fights got even more violent. But the only reason Jean was getting beaten up was because that damn Jeager had people like 'hunky muscles' and 'Mr. 2meters' on his side, or that's what he kept telling himself at least. And then, maybe 2 months ago, when he was laying on an alley not so far from where he currently was running, he met Marco. He had been beaten pretty badly after an another fight whit Eren and the gang when Marco had come up to him to check if he was alive. And when Marco saw that he was indeed alive he had taken him to his appartement to get the wounds cleaned and fixed, the guy was too trusting for his own good. They had started talking and pretty much became friends, so the next time Jean was beeing chased he ran to hide in Marcos appartement again. And now he was oce again running to the brunettes appartement. He didn't think anyone was followig him because he had already been beaten that night ( not as badly as the first night 2 months ago tho ). So he wasnt sure why he was running. It was probably because for the last couple of weeks, wherever he went to see Marco, he felt butterflies in his stomach and he had been painfully aware wherever they were close to eachother. Jean had a good idea why that was happening but tried to ingnore it, for now at least, because Marco was his best friend and didn't want to loose him, or his new hiding place. When he arrived to Marcos appartement building he opened the back door, that was never locked, and continued running up the stairs to the 3rd floor, where Macos appartement was. He took a couple moments to catch his breath before knocking on the door. Not too long after, Marco opened the door and welcomed Jean in. Jean sat down on the couch while Marco got the first aid kit, wich he learned to always keep near theese days. Marco let out a tired sigh as he sat down in the couch whit Jean, not even needing to ask who did it. "Why do you always do this, Jean?" Marco the said when he put the first aid kit away. "Why do I do this? Its Jeagers fault!" Jean protested, not looking too pleased. "Im starting to think its just as much your fault, Jean" Marco said as he sat down next to Jean again. "No Marco, you are the only one on my side, so you cant go and protect Jeager like that!" Jean glares at hin. Marco shook his head, "I am on your side, and i'll always be, im just worried". Jeans gaze softened at this. "Good" Jean murmured, ever so quietly. "I can stay tonight too, right" Jean said more than asked. Marco just nodded and went to the kitchen, to get something to drink, while Jean turned on the TV. When Marco returned ge had 2 cans if beer whit him, he handed one to Jean when he sat next to him, and they watched wherever was on TV at 1am. Then some mushy romance moovie started and they both tensed up, Jean seemingly lore than Marco. But just as the first kissing scene started and Jean thought about changing the chanel, Marco spoke up. "I like you, Jean. Not only as in best friend liking you". Jeans eyes opened wide as he looked at his best friend who was sitting next to him, blush evident on his cheeks. Jeans first reaction would have been stuttering out that he liked hin too, but sunce this caught him off guard, he felt he had the advantage there right now. A chanse to play it cool. So as the two men were sitting on the couch, in a semi awkward sulence, Jean was furiously trying to come up whit a good reply. "We should go out then, on a date. Tomorrow for example?" Jean the said after a fee king moments. "Y-yeah" Marco said, cheer evident in his voice. "Good" jean smiled for himself.


End file.
